


Loving The Chase

by Galaxiel_AXA



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Shifters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxiel_AXA/pseuds/Galaxiel_AXA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Saving my ass what else was I supposed to do?”</p><p>Finder is owned by Ayano Yamane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“The hell with it”

Akihito muttered to himself while navigating the forest. This was supposed to be just a family visit turned into a disaster. He should have known something fishy was going on the moment he received an urgent message that his father was on the verge of death. That old man whom even if you killed him wouldn’t stay dead.

“What the hell was he thinking?”

Breeze rustling through his ears. The trees crisp leaves swooshed past him. He can smell the earth’s fresh scent beating in and out of his lungs in tandem of his feet and pulse. He glanced up. He was just glad it was full moon tonight. He should be out of the woods within thirty minutes if he keeps sprinting like this.

Being athletic back in his school years finally paid off.

“Akihito”

He ignored the call. He had blocked all telepathic line except for one. It was Kou.

“Goddammit Aki will you just respond to me!”

He rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to shout. I can hear you just fine. I’m kind of busy here you know”

“Where the hell are you going?”

“Running away. Isn’t that obvious?”

“Why?”

“Saving my ass what else was I supposed to do?”

“Where are you now?”

“I’m almost out of the woods in about twenty minutes”

“Are you running in two feet?”

“Of course I’m running in two feet. Why?”

“You might want to use four, since you’re being tailed at”

“What the fuck...already?”

"You know this is coming since we were kids. You’re an Alpha child and a tribute”

He frowned, "I know that...shit...I don’t even know the person. Why do I have to be sacrifice as piece treaty to another pack?”

“Just run Akihito!”

“Okay, I’m fucking running already”

He shouted back while shifting, letting his other self take over him entirely. Within seconds his body was covered with white fur, mouth extended and body reconfigured.

His glowing hazel green eyes and pure white fur glistened under the full moon after he was done shifting. He felt incredibly well as adrenaline pumped into his veins. He was sprinting faster and gaining more distance away from where he came from. Suddenly he caught the scent of his kind, but not from his pack. He stopped, looked around, and then rises up his nose in the air.

“Kou?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I’m in trouble. I don’t’ recognize their scent. I thought this is father’s territory?”

“Well yes it is. You’ve been out in the city too long so you don’t know. There’s a lot of commotion lately in our land. Wolves are crossing over and we can only guess, but we believed it was to challenged your father the Alpha”

“That’s just absurd”

“You can’t blame them. Your dad is getting old and the news going around is that he has no successor”

“So its my fault?”

“What do you think? Your dad knows how much you hate the notion of being the next Alpha, that’s why you run away right”

“You got that right, too much work”

“That’s why the tribute was made and now you’re running away again”

“Hold that thought for a moment I think I’m being ambush”

His claws dug into the ground to leapt over boulders, tree trunks, and logs. He jumped over a thick bush and landed right in front of another wolf. They stared at each other for a while. His eyes roamed around for an escape route.

Another wolf placed itself in his way. It has a greyish fur with blue fierce eyes. It seemed amused at him for trying to escape. Akihito narrowed his eyes then stepped sideways, but then he heard another growl from behind him.

He turned his head towards that one, another grey wolf but this one was much bigger than the first. The one in front of him had taken a step forward when he didn’t paid attention for a while. Shifting his eyes forward. A strong, but low growl froze everyone on its places. The two grey wolves had stop then turned to face a big black wolf with golden eyes. He never seen a black wolf before in their turf, but this one is dangerously powerful.

Seizing the momentum, Akihito snatched the chance to bolt out of there. He was an Alpha he was sure of it by his aura. He was inside the heart of a pack, which was not good at all specially when they are hunting.

His pursuers are on his tail, he was sure of it. He run, leapt, and jumps as fast as his paws could manage. In confusion he had gone the worst way. He will be driven to a corner if he doesn’t think fast enough.

“Kou, you’re still there?”

“Yeah. Are you out of the woods yet?”

“I’m trying to, but I can’t lose them like this. I’m going to have to cross that steep trench. It’s my only way out”

“Why the hell would you go down that side? It’s dangerous.”

“I didn’t have a choice. I panic”

“You’re crazy. You could get killed”

“I could swim to the other side easily and I’m not a kid anymore. Besides not human remember?”

“You’re impossible, but be careful”

He reached his destination. The trench looks deeper and steeper from his memory. He hesitated at the edge, until he heard multiple growls behind him. Too late now as he turned to discovered five wolves closing in on him, and then the sixth appeared as well which is the leader.

Looking back at his front, the trench is much more appealing than the one on his back. Guesstimating the depth and width and he was ready to go, until someone spoke out loud.

“You’ve got guts planning to jump in unless you have a death wish”

He looks up to see who it was. The black wolf was missing and was replaced by a good looking guy with black hair and shining golden eyes. He is immaculate and definitely an alpha. Akihito let out an earsplitting growl telling him not to fuck with him. One wolf stepped forth not liking what he did to their alpha, probably beta.

He looked around once more for any escape avenue. No luck there and totally cornered. What he planned will take a lot of effort, but it’s the only one left to gain his freedom. The beta eyed him advancing dangerously, and ready to attack at any sudden movement when he glanced backwards.

Akihito relaxes his muscles and changed back to his human form with the same speed shifting to wolf. Mahogany blonde hair swayed with the wind, deep hazel green eyes glowed, and creamy white skin appeared.

Once fully changed back, he gave the man a sideway glance and smirk with confidence before diving down. He swam for a bit, hoist himself up on the other side of the trench, stood up, flips his middle finger up in the air, and then changed back to his white wolf form once again before running like hell was chasing his ass.

He never bothered to look back, but he could have sworn he heard laughter of amusement in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Akihito’s eyes flew open just to realize he was dead meat. There was a hand clasping at his mouth, a body heavy on top of him pinning him down on the bed. Mobility is not an option. He gained clarity in the dark after the brief confusion. His sleepy mind cleared up and recognition sinking in.

It was the black wolf from the full moon night. Wearing nothing but black boxer and ready to rock and roll. He could hear the lecherous thoughts in his mind. It was pretty much transparent. The intruder is planning on wanking him in the middle of the night without an invitation.

"You think you can get away from me that easily?”

“I got your scent."

He stated with his low voice, but hard to describe rumble. The man is bigger than him, looming over, and so damn close to his own body he could feel the heat assaulting his senses.

"You're so beautiful,”

The man whispered, drinking at his scent, relishing the taste of him in the air. Akihito busied himself using his eyesight. Nothing was touch inside his room except for his shirt now lying on the floor. It was not there before he went to bed. The window was still open, so the only place used was the front door.

Shit did he leave it open again?

He wasn’t really worried locking up at night, since mere human can’t harm him, or touch him unless he wanted to be touch. But he wasn’t expecting another wolf would seek his company, and looks like this one was planning more than just dropping by to say hello. Akihito doesn’t understand why. He had stirred clear from bumping into any of them since he left his fathers territory. He even gracefully blended with humans, mingled with them daily to conceal his scent. He was very successful at it too. The only reason he encountered the black wolf that was currently caging him was because of that night’s incident.

"Who are you?"

Akihito asked and kept his voice level calm as much as possible. He didn’t want the man to notice he was doing something else, like tracing his thoughts backwards. A little secret he kept at bay.

His mind connected without an effort and carefully read the others thoughts, play by play, like watching a movie only running the opposite direction. Past scenes mirrored thru his mind.

This mans wolf went looking for him for a while since that night. The intruder was lurking outside in the shadow, under the dim light of fading moon, concealed behind the trees. He was there for a long while waiting for him patiently to come home, tested the locks and invaded his sanctuary. The black wolf only has one goal inside his head, to claim him as his mate.

Akihito decided he had seen enough. And there’s still the pressing matter of his current predicament.

"Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten already. What I want to know is where have you been hiding all this time, and what’s your name my white wolf”

Their conversation proceeded. He remained silent. Bit his lip when a soft fleshy fingers slides between his legs and inside his boxer. The intruder grins on him because of his response to his touch, but not enough to make him talk.

"Very well I'll just get the information my way then"

Without warning, his nipple was being lapped. His skin was being caressed. His body was being studied like the man has all the right to do so. Akihito was surprised. The man wasn’t pawing at him like he thought he would, like an Alpha. Instead, he was treating him like a delicate ancient artifact, but he was well aware where all of this was heading. Bottom line, he wasn’t going to be given a chance to give his consent. The man will steak his claim on him and makes him his mate. He can’t help but hissed at the thought. Takaba Akihito doesn’t answer to no one and certainly don’t take orders from anyone.

"The names Akihito, and get the fuck away from me."

The man wasn’t clearly threatened by his words since he just looked up, and then smirked.

"Wasn't too hard was it my Akihito. Now, I'm going to take you because my inner wolf is raging for it”

“You can either give yourself to me, or I’ll help myself.

"I advice you to give in and there’s no other option"

Akihito sucked his breath in at his words, not doubting the truth of it for a minute.

"You are so full of yourself”

"Not with you under me like this." Lowering his lips just a tad closer, but not touching.

"I'm actually very good at it and you’ll soon find out my Akihito. You’ll come around and beg me for more"

"I will not,"

"Yes, you will,"

There was such arrogance and assuredness in his words. Akihito could tell the man wasn't used to anyone defying him in such blunt manner. The man started to grind his hips onto him, clearly stating his intent to take him no matter what.

“Fuck you, asshole!”

Akihito tried to jerk out but the man was quicker. He found himself pressed back against the bed.

“That’s what I’m trying to do, but you keep resisting.”

His chuckled was deep and rich. No doubt his strength is much the same as he pushed back testing its hold. Nothing. Not even an inch. Even with Akihito’s wolf strength its not enough. The stranger’s hands and legs tightened around him, a warning glimmered in those eyes as he looked down at him. His gaze dropped to his mouth. His hard body pressed into his with lean strength and solid muscles.

“Stop fighting my Akihito, or it’ll hurt more”

“Fuck off”

Akihito growled back and snapped his teeth aggressively in response to the threat. The man lowered his head for a kiss, warm and firmed insistent kiss, allowing his cheeks to blossomed with heat up to his ears. Between tracing and dipping above his mouth, the snaking tongue was persistent.

The intruder worked overtime on his lips, teasing and tempting it to open up to him. Akihito almost yielded when the soft whimper parted his lips for escape, and a warm tongue tried to sneak in at the same time, but he managed to snap it back close with brute force, like a clam would under the sea.

The man didn’t like that.

“I’m sorry. You needed your tongue so you might want to retract it back inside your mouth”

Akihito was getting pissed off by the minute. The man was a button pusher and their anatomy battle has gone far too long. All he wanted was a good long sleep. It was time to put an end to it.

“Look here bastard...."

"YOU...I don’t know who you are, but for the last time. Get the fuck off of me”

“Ryuichi Asami my white wolf”

“The name is not you, but Ryuichi Asami”

The man was very much still amused and collected. It was now or never. He took a deep breath centering everything, and in the space between one heartbeat and one blink of an eye, Akihito pushed his assailant hard, hazel green eyes glowed sending the other man flying a few feet away, hitting the wall of his room.

He then took the chance to bolt out of bed, shoved the window wider, and jumped out into backyards open space with nothing on but his boxer. He had chosen the property because of it, knowing fully well that once in a while his wolf needed a good run in the wild. Akihito’s adrenaline raced through him, senses all on high alert as he run the distance to the nearest tree line. He could make it out if he wanted to, but No. He is not going to run and turn his back away tonight. He would make his stance here and he would clarify the message loud and clear to the black wolf called Asami.

Behind him the human Asami sighed, that unmistakable sound full of disappointment and anger merely forty feet away from him. It looks like confrontation is inevitable. Akihito felt the cool night air filtered through his almost naked body, bringing with it the aroma of the forest nearby.

“I don’t wag my tail to anyone, not even to an Alpha like you, and I don’t appreciate you breaking inside my home, but if you insist on claiming me, then come and get me”

Akihito could tell the man didn’t take the challenge lightly. He steadied himself for a full frontal attacks. Wolves are known to charge head on. He had seen it over and over when he was still active within the pack. Since the man in front of him is an Alpha, that means it’s double the dose. The air around him sizzled and crackles like electricity was gathering there.

He felt the same energy coming from the front, and without warning it snarls and broke off the skin transforming the other into his black wolf; golden orbs glowed mimicking a flame resulting from the combination of desire, anger, and domination.

Akihito didn’t transform but remained rooted from where he stands, still in human form. Instead something else was happening. His glowing hazel eyes pulsed, turning into glimmering ice blue circles.

In the blink of an eye, the Alpha wolf launched himself into motion.

Akihito braced himself, and raises his right arm facing forward. Ice blue lights came out of nowhere, coiled into Akihito’s right arm that was raised and became tattoo stretching from his knuckles all the way up to his shoulders. It’s color changed into shades of dark blue after it settled in to his skin like a tribal snake in shape.

The Alpha wolf took a running leap into the air, just twenty feet above him. Akihito did nothing but raised his right hand higher where the possible impact would come. It didn’t connect to him. Not even close, instead a loud crackling noise was heard, and then the wolf was thrown back fifty feet away.

There was nothing between then, but residue of crackling air swirling around before it vanished.

The wolf repeated his action three more times with the same result, until finally he completely stopped within thirty feet from Akihito. He changed back into his human form and he looked a little tired.

“So, you’re not a wolf?”

Akihito looked at him without any emotion on his face before speaking.

“Yes I am a wolf”

“But, you should have studied your wolf history in great details before coming after me, and stop claiming me as yours because it will never happen”

“Stop the chase already and don’t waste any more time with me”

“You’ll never succeed”

Akihito then turned around. His wolf inside sang in glorious victory, as he raced toward the darkness of the trees. The intruder stayed behind shaking his head, and then smirked. Amused at his remark and his bitter defeat.

“On the contrary Akihito”

“I am loving the chase”

“I’m loving the chase with you”

 

 

The End.

 

Thank you for the kudos and comments. It help me pushed thru with the story.


End file.
